What Do Big Boys Fear Most?
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Her hair matted down, her body glistening in rain and seawater. She wasn't perfect. "We killed you before by kissing you...it doesn't work now..." She was a goddess. Brick x Blossom


The wind blew softly like chilly fingers gently tracing her bare skin. She didn't even shudder, eyes faced forward. Water lapped at her ankles. Dark clouds blocked out the moonlight. A storm was approaching.

"Hey!" Pink eyes stayed forward, ignoring the cry. She clenched her fists, then relaxed. At least, as much as she could relax. Her body was like stone, rigid and steadfast. Damn near unbreakable.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Her grim expression faded. She clenched her fists, letting out a long held breath. Her gaze stayed in the distance, watching the harsh waves rolling over the horizon. She relaxed yet again, closing her eyes. Splashing behind her, angry steps in the freezing cold water.

"Stop ignoring me!" Vicious red eyes narrowed. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, baffled by how he had found her. Standing in the ocean, naked, waiting for the storm to come crashing in around her. He growled and walked closer.

"I'm not ignoring you," The first words she'd spoken. He shivered and glared at her back, his eyes trailing down. Despite how he'd found her, her voice was just as strong...just as steady as ever. Still so fucking strong. He tightened his fists and walked closer, pausing when he stood just a few feet away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" An arrogant smile spread across her lips. One she kept hidden from him. The wind was picking up, a crash of lightning echoed over head. One...two...and the sound of thunder boomed behind it. She stayed where she was, facing forward, unmoved by the cold, ignoring the bitter wind on her skin.

"I've been thinking," He snorted and laughed, a bitter, angry laugh. He took another step closer, though couldn't help being cautious. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. Rain began to drizzle down. Brick shivered and tightened his jacket. She still hadn't budged. She was too damn strong.

"Really? Thinking? You look like you're waiting to get fucked," She laughed, a breathy, quiet laugh. It infuriated him. He growled and took another step closer. She leaned her head back, sighing as the rain began to come down in earnest. Pouring down harder and harder. The waves crashed against them, lacking the power to do much more than soak them deeper.

"I've been thinking..." She trailed off. He stared at her as she turned around to face him. Her hair matted down, her body glistening in rain and seawater. She wasn't perfect. She was barely five feet tall and had no chest to speak of. She was freakish to look at in human eyes. Fingerless mitts and a big head with big eyes. Beneath the waves, she stood on toeless feet. A freak of nature. Brick's cheeks grew hot. A fucking goddess.

"Thinking...thinking about...about what?" He took a step back when she began to walk toward him. Lightning crashed nearby, now side-by-side with the erupting bang of thunder. She was nearly on top of him now, staring at him through half-closed eyes.

"We killed you before...by kissing you," Brick swallowed hard. Blossom smiled and leaned closer, gently kissing him. He tensed and grabbed her shoulders, ready to throw her away. No fireworks, no violent explosion. Him's spell had worked.

"It doesn't work now..." She whispered, kissing him again. Brick felt his jacket coming undone, his hat falling off. He tumbled backward, into the water. He felt his shirt torn, his searing hot skin coming into contact with hers. Despite the rain and waves, she was on fire. Brick closed his eyes and gave into her, moaning as he lost control. She always fucking took control.

He was on fire, every nerve blazing as they went further and further. He grit his teeth, feeling a searing hot electricity, arcing up his middle. He bit down harder, clenching his eyes shut tighter. Thunder crashed overhead and the rain fell harder and harder. The waves crashed into them, harder and harder. Blossom kissed him again and again, harder and harder. She was in control, he couldn't take that away from her. Brick nearly screamed when a white hot sensation rocked through his body. It hurt...so damn bad. It hurt...like Hell.

Blossom coughed and sat up, staring at the snails, bits of hair and a lone puppy dog tail floating in the rabid ocean water. She stood up, looking around. Slowly a wry smile played across her lips. She turned back to the ocean, looking over the horizon again as the storm kept coming down around her. Big boys weren't so different from little boys after all. Even a cootie shot couldn't fix that.


End file.
